Unexpected
by m3again
Summary: Marinette is utterly in love with Adrien. As she gets to know him more she gets to know the real him and becomes less infatuated with him. Then, a certain leather-clad superhero starts visiting her at night.
1. Chapter 1 - Well, that sucks

The bell jingled as Marinette began kneading dough for the next loaf of bread, getting it ready to shove into the oven when the last batch of cookies came out of the oven.

"Just a minute, I'll be right with you!", she yelled over her shoulder.

After yanking out the cookies and hurriedly sliding the bread into the oven she jogged over to the counter. Marinette's parents were out of town for the weekend and left Marinette in charge of the bakery - after asking her a bunch of times if she would be fine with it, of course.

"Well," Marinette mused, "I guess I'm not so fine with it after all…"

It had barely been three hours and Marinette was already sweating and super stressed. She hadn't been able to catch a break since she had stumbled down the stairs at three in the morning and began baking her heart out. She hadn't even had time to brush her hair out of it's messy bun or get out of the sweats and Chat Noir hoodie (designed and created by herself of course). Arriving at the counter and dusting herself off Marinette finally looked up at her customer.

Nino grinned down at Marinette, "Hey dudette, Alya said that your parents were out for the weekend so we thought we could help out. You know what they say; two hands - or in this case eight hands - are better than one!"

Marinette smiled, "Thanks guys, I really have no idea what I would do without you."

Her eyes widened. Wait. Wait. Wait. "Eight? That means four people. Alya…"

Marinette could not believe this. "Alya, who else did you invite to help me with the bakery?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes at her her best friends, shooting daggers with her eyes. Alya better get ready for Marinette, sweet Marinette, to turn 'Help Marinette Day" into "Shout At Alya And Ban Her From Getting Any Free Pastries For A Month Day'.

Alya chuckled nervously. "Guilty." she said, even though it sounded more like a cautious question to Marinette.

Marinette gave Alya about five seconds for her to get ready for the hell she was about to get. I mean, come on. Yes, Alya's intentions were good, but she gave Marinette no warning whatsoever, and Marinette looked like a slob and if Adrien came through the door she would go insane and drop dead and - the bell to the entrance of the bakery jingled.

"Hey Nino, Alya, Marinette. How can I help?" Well. Hm. Looks like Adonis appeared. Time to turn into stammering, stumbling Marinette. Well, that sucks.


	2. Chapter 2 - A desicion is made

So far so good. During the first few hours until lunch Marinette had (due to some insane reason) not been as clumsy as she usually was around Adrien. Yes, she had spilled some flour on him here and there, and she had accidentally smeared some butter on his elbow. Other than that, though, nothing had really happened.

"Alya," Marinette hissed after she had finished her bacon and cheese sandwich, "I can't do this anymore! Have you seen the way I've acted around Adrien? I can't say a single word around him without messing something up!"

Alya sighed, "Girl, look. I'm gonna give you real talk, ok?"

Marinette nodded eagerly. She needed real talk.

"There are two ways you can handle this. Number one: Get your act together. You gotta start somewhere or else he's never gonna see you as more than a good friend. Your second option is to forget about him. I know, I know, it sucks in the beginning but just chill for some time."

Alya felt bad for her friend after seeing Marinette's heartbroken face.

"Look, sleep on it. It's your choice anyway, but I want you to be happy. Do what you think is right. We all gotta go anyway cause the lunch rush is over now. Unless you need any more help?"

Marinette sighed as she stared at the floor. "No, you can go." she mumbled, "I just gotta finish the éclairs and then I'll handle the cash register."

Alya smiled sadly. "Ok girl, I'll see you tomorrow then. Hey, Nino! Get away from the macarons! Sorry Mari I gotta get him outta here! Love you, bye!"

And she was gone. Marinette took the éclairs out of the huge bakery oven and, with precise movements, drizzled the chocolate sauce over the hot, warm pastry. She loved to watch the chocolate harden. The girl walked over to the fridge and placed them on the top rack. Walking back to man the cash register she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and got punched the intruder in the stomach. Practice as Ladybug had helped her a lot.

"Ow!"

Marinette knew that voice. Adrien! She had forgotten all about Adrien! She strode forward repeatedly apologizing for her mistake and helping the young man up.

"I'm so, so sorry! I should have known you were still here! Are you alright? Did I hurt you badly?" (She knew Ladybug's punches hurt like hell)

After Adrien had assured he was ok, he left and Marinette attended to the waiting customers. At the end of the day, and after hours of work, Marinette lay in bed and thought about her and Alya's conversation. After making her decision of what she was going to do, Marinette lay down and fell asleep immediately.

Maybe she should stop being so infatuated with the boy who gave her that umbrella so long ago.


End file.
